


The King

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader: Uses She/Her pronouns, reader is written as a cis female.<br/>(Y/N)=Insert your name.<br/>(Y/LN)=Insert your last name.<br/>(E/C)=Insert your eye colour.<br/>(H/C)=Insert your hair colour.<br/>(T/S)=Insert a TV show you watch.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty easy to understand.</p><p>I'm really looking for a Beta reader because I really need one, if you are interested, please tweet me at @AmIASittyThing!</p><p>EDIT: 21/11/2014</p><p>I will not be going on with this, this is a one-shot and will most likely stay that way. Apologies to anyone who wanted it to go on and I know a few of you did.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> Reader: Uses She/Her pronouns, reader is written as a cis female.  
> (Y/N)=Insert your name.  
> (Y/LN)=Insert your last name.  
> (E/C)=Insert your eye colour.  
> (H/C)=Insert your hair colour.  
> (T/S)=Insert a TV show you watch.
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty easy to understand.
> 
> I'm really looking for a Beta reader because I really need one, if you are interested, please tweet me at @AmIASittyThing!
> 
> EDIT: 21/11/2014
> 
> I will not be going on with this, this is a one-shot and will most likely stay that way. Apologies to anyone who wanted it to go on and I know a few of you did.

You sit, awaiting either Gabriel's warm embrace or the demonic wail of Crowley which means the trap had worked.

"Hello darlin'." You spin to face where the deep British voice had come from. The demon, was wearing a black suit and a grey tie, his eyes flash red as you glare.

"Crowley." You snarl, silently praying for Gabriel's arrival.

"(Y/N) (Y/LN), so nice to finally meet you when your angel bitch isn't around. Stop calling for him will you?" He rolls up his sleeve, angel warding written up his forearm.

"Doesn't that hurt like a mother fucker?" You snarl, your arms crossed to hide your heart thumping in your chest, he seems to ignore your question.

"Fear my dear... it does things to me.. be careful.." He whispers, his lips brushing against your ear.

"Don't." You give him a growl, Crowley bites into your ear harshly yanking it back. "CROWLEY!!" You yelp, trying to squirm from his increasingly tight grip on your waist, you could feel his devilish smirk as his lips trail to your neck and he bites down agaom. The Winchesters boys finally bust in, giving you enough space to kick away from Crowley's arms and rushing into Sam's.

"Congratulations!" Crowley starts dangerously slow, "You found me, ya little bastards. Say your goodbyes soon because (Y/N) will never see you again in a few days when I come again." He purrs as you clung to Sam. Slowly leading you out of the angel warded room, into Gabriel's arms, nuzzling your nose against his candy smelling chest, you don't want to leave Gabriel or Dean or Sam for that matter.

"Stop thinking." Gabriel orders, his voice singing through your head, his hand gently tangling through your hand and his free hand intertwining your fingers together with his. 

"What will he do?" You ask, looking into his whiskey eyes.

"I don't know baby, I don't know.." 

***

In the impala's backseat, Gabriel had you wrapped in a blanket. It smelt like home and Gabriel, making you fist his shirt in your hands tighter.

"She okay?" Sam whispers as he turns to Gabriel and you, giving you both a once over.

"Slightly frightened, otherwise fine." The archangel replies, smoothing down your hair as your faked your slumber.

"He ain't getting anywhere near her, I hope he knows that." Dean states firmly. "She ain't no hunter, angel or demon so what'd he want with her? She's pretty much useless to-"

"But she IS MY weakness." Gabriel snaps, his grip tightening on you so much that you exclaimed gently and jumped, "Sorry gorgeous..." he mumbles his apology as he shifts you up onto his more comfortable lap, pulling your head against his chest as you listen to the steady beat of his heart. You peer gently up at him with your (E/C) eyes that he adorably stared into for a few moments before pressing his lips to your forehead.

"Okay, quittin' time for the Winchesters. Beat it loverbirds." Dean shoos you and your archangel out, he sneers and gently scoops you up in his arms as he flies away.

***

You wake up to the sound of Gabriel singing Elvis and the smell of pancakes and waffles wafering through into the bedroom where Gabriel had lied you after you had fallen asleep on the couch while watching (T/S). The trickster must of sense you were awake as he appears beside you, softly planting a kiss on your hand, his six golden wings were out and shining gently in the low light of the room, they droop lazily and messily by his sides. Gabriel sings in a deeper voice than usual and sings to you.

"I don't wanna be a tiger cause tigers play too rough,  
I don't wanna be a lion cause lions ain't the kind,  
You love enough. Just wanna be, your teddy bear,  
Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be your teddy bear."

You drag him closer so he was on the bed and straddling his hips with a playful growl, he reacts and turns you over so you were lying beneath him and now straddling your own hips, he has your arms pinned gently to the bed as he wiggles his eyebrows, flashing you a challenging smirk before smashing his lips to yours. 

"Well g'morning to you too." Gabriel chuckles, sliding off of you, picking your body up and walking you out of the bedroom. Only just managing to snatch a blanket to wrap around your waist as Gabriel sat you down at the table which was piled with waffles, pancakes, syrups and toppings, also sitting in the corner of the table, far off was peanut butter ice-cream. Gabriel's eyes dart around and when he was sure that he was sure he was happy with his results he hands you a plate with your waffles.

Piling upon strawberries and chocolate syrup on your final waffle, Gabriel plonks a scoop of peanut butter ice-cream on top. 

"Gabriel!" You scowl, "It's 10.30 in the morning! It's too early for ice-cream." Gabriel hands you your spoon and grins widely like a child in a candy store.

"If you don't eat your ice-cream Miss (Y/LN), I'm going to force feed you your ice-cream. It's never too early for ice-cream and living with me, you should know that by now!" He chuckles innocently, Gabriel had ploughed through most of the pancakes and the remaining waffles you weren't going to eat and half your jar of peanut butter, which you weren't impressed with. Gabriel sits down on the other kitchen table chair and pulls you into his lap, his arms coming around your waist, curling around in a snug grip. "I love you, okay? Don't forget it." He almost sounds desperate, his head quickly nuzzling into your neck.

"Love you too Gabriel.." You blink and turn into his embrace, his arms shifting slightly and his head now nuzzled into your neck.. "Gabriel.. you're scaring me.." You cling to his shirt. "What's going on?" The archangel stubbornly shakes his head, refusing to give you a straight answer and wraps his six golden, heavenly wings around you in a protective cocoon. 

***

"(Y/N)!!" Dean growls, pulling you out of the way of the demonic smoke, "Stay down. Christ, Gabriel would kill me again if anything happened to you. Especially since you don't have an anti-possession tattoo yet." Slowly Dean finishes his sentence and it went silent as the smoke whizzes above your heads, you swore you could hear the gears in Sam's head tick over and finally the smoke fizzled into the air vent. Gabriel slams in, welding a golden angel blade, his cheeks bloodied and his white tunic that must have popped out whilst he was fighting was now stained with the blood splatters all over it.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, moving towards you as you shy away, backing up accidentally into Sam, you nod but eye his bloodied tunic. The trickster seems to glare at you but then you hear the dreaded British voice again.

"Hello boys! And my pretty little soul." Crowley gleefully greets from behind you, this time wearing a priest outfit, it made you scoff. Sam quickly and harshly pushes you behind him.

"Crowley. What do you want?" Sam demands only for a second before Dean and Sam went flying to the walls of the worn house, Crowley rolls his eyes and speaks happily.

"I told you, I've come to collect my pretty little soul." He chuckls, running a hand down your cheek as you quickly try to back up, only to be put to a stop by Crowley's strong grip on your wrist. Gabriel swings his golden blade but only to be clings with by a golden sword with a silvery, fiery glow.

"How does one unimportant demon get Michael's sword away from him?" Gabriel snarls, reaching out for you as Crowley holds up the sword to your neck and you stiffen with terror, Gabriel backs off instantly and drops his angel blade. 

"King of the cross-roads! And now Hell. I can get anything I want." Crowley proudly states, your archangel shoots you a gentle look and a promising nod to sooth your panic state of mind.

"Help.. Gabriel please.." You plead out for Gabriel as Crowley's grip snaps something and you groan, doubling over if it wasn't for Crowley's tightening once more.

"CROWLEY LET HER GO YOU SON OF A BITCH." Dean screams, quickly being hushed by Gabriel.

"I deserved to be loved." Crowley shrugs, hitting you on the back of the head with the hilt of the sword, passing out unconscious.

"She won't ever love you." Gabriel growls, stepping forth again then returning to his position when Crowley threatened to kill you once again.

"She will when I'm through with her." Crowley smirks devilishly as he disappears with your body.

~~~~~~~~BONUS GABRIEL'S THOUGHTS.~~~~~~~~~~

He watched her frightened expression and wanted no more than to scoop her up and tell her over and over that everything was going to be okay but they both knew that he was powerless against Michael's sword and powerless in this situation. He knew if Crowley killed (Y/N) with Michael's sword, he wouldn't be able to bring her back. He watched uselessly as she wailed for help and it was enough challenge trying to stay up right without falling to the ground in sobs because of his soul mate in fright. As her body fell to the ground he wanted to grab her and fly away, it would've been so easy but he knew that Crowley would have been able to react as quick as the archangel trickster would be able to. Crowley's true, horrifying demonic face twisted into a cruel smirk as he vanished, Gabriel fell to the floor with a loud groan, racking his head for answers as Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks, Sam landed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Get." Gabriel harshly snarled and flew away from the two brothers.


End file.
